The Missing Child
by Mizushima Keiichi
Summary: In Imladris,Elrond have given birth to a baby boy. After a few hours of birth,the child was stolen. Elrond was heartbroken. But luckily,someone found the baby and named him.Who is the lucky guy?And will Elrond find out about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya~~~ I'm new in this LOTR thing. So,the pairings will be mostly yaoi(gay) so any not interested in yaoi pairing,kindly leave.**

**-Mizu-**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The atmosphere was gloomy and dark despite the victory of the battle. People from different races were gathered in front of the burial of all the fallen races. Flowers were placed on the burial and many wept for their lost family and loved ones.

People gathered in front of Thorin Oakenshield's burial and watched as a fair lady dressed in white placed a white rose upon the burial and gave her regards. Some had mistaken her as an angel from heaven.

The dwarves stood beside her in a row. They watched with anxiety. Even though the dwarves do not welcome them openly, they secretly felt honored to have great elves giving their blessing to their fallen kin.

Lord Celeborn and his family (including Lord Elrond's family members) were present and had given their blessing, waiting for their lady to take her turn.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew against their back. The leaves danced in the wind as the trees' branches moved for three cloaked creatures appeared from the dark forest. The creature in middle was holding a white carnation while the two at his sides were each holding white roses. Galadriel smiled knowingly and bowed to them as she made way for them. The dwarves were on their guard if they caused damage to the burial but the elves knew they were no threat.

Then, the wind blew off their hoods, revealing three beautiful elves that made many mistook them female. The dwarves could not hide their shock when they recognized the faces of the three elves in front of the grave.

The Royals of Mirkwood.

They never expected King Thranduil, the source of Thorin Oakenshield's ire and hatred, to appear in his funeral.

The elf that stood on his left was his youngest son, Legolas Greenleaf while the other on his right was unknown to the world even the wise Lady Galadriel had not acknowledged it.

He was lithe yet strong. His green eyes were the strong sign that he was the next heir to the throne of Mirkwood yet his complexion and hair color were far different than his father's. His hair bore the color of pitch black like the ravens and was braided into a flower behind his head.

The two brother placed the flowers, gave the dwarves their blessings and stood facing each other for the king to step forward.

King Thranduil had his hair flowed freely in the wind. He didn't bother to braid his hair and wore simple riding garments. He didn't wore his crown or one of his circlets. What surprised everyone was the white carnation in his hands. Its petals were like pure souls gathered together, waiting to be blown to the heavens above.

Neither did the king bow nor nod but stood there, glaring at the tombstone. Everyone stood and watched in silence curious at the king's next move.

"How does it feel, Thorin Oakenshield? Numbers were lost, just to get one kingdom back. Fear crept upon us all yet we elves bravely fought against darkness. How low can you dwarves go? Does greed really an illness to all lines of you dwarves?"spoke the king calmly. His voice was majestic yet melodic to the ears. Ire burned in the blood of the dwarves who heard this.

"How dare you speak such foul words to our fallen king and kin?!" cried a young dwarf, Kili. The dwarves drew out their weapons as a sign of warning but the king's sons had their hands on their weapons, ready for battle if needed. The king faced the group and crooked his head.

"Am I wrong?" asked the king. His eyes nearly burnt a hole through their heads. He slowly walked towards the dwarves with hidden ire burning behind his green eyes.

"How many dwarves fought in the battle? From what I heard it was no more than 300 but the elves, 1000 and most of my kins were slaughtered, stripped away from their loved ones who were waiting anxiously for them. Do you know what happens to an elf who lost their loved ones?" hissed the king.

The dwarves were silent. The dwarves hated to admit it but he was right. The dwarves feared to be incinerated by Smaug the dragon.

'Cowards,' thought Thranduil as he continued.

"They faded. They couldn't bear the grief engulfing them so they faded. The desire to join them in Mandos' Halls was too much to bear. You may see elves are strong but they are also delicate. One string of grief and they die."

The truth caused the others fell into silence. It was true that elves had delicate souls. One snap and they slowly fade from existence.

Thranduil sighed softly and turned to the burial. His sons pulled back their weapons back to their sheath.

"Why?"

Thranduil turned his head over his shoulders. Green eyes focusing on a dwarf named Dori who asked .

"Why are you here when you hate to us yet you visit the burial of our kin?"

'How low can these dwarves go,' thought Thranduil and remained silent .

The dwarves was about to cast them out. How dare he insulted their late king and came here without a reason! Then, a white and gentle hand stopped them from moving. They looked up to see Galadriel's smiling face and shook her fair and flawless face in reassurance.

All of them groaned but obliged to her. They wouldn't want a sad expression in the face of the fair lady. Celeborn snorted in amusement. They might not know the wrath of the Lady Galadriel yet. So they watched and tried to conceal their anger to the king's foul words. Thranduil nodded slightly and finally faced the burial and reached his hand out. Some of the dwarves confused at the king's action, he had been standing there for a while until a small light appeared from the ground and into the king's grasp. The elves knew what the king was doing except the dwarves who were unfamiliar of the ritual.

Thranduil remained passive and opened his hand, revealing a white carnation petal.

Then, a sudden burst of wind carried the petal away, high into the sky. The elves had to hold onto their hair unless they want their hair covered their face by the strong breeze.

The king paid no heed upon the wind and closed his eyes, silently praying for the dead to rest in peace. He rose the flower close to his lips and gently blew it, sending numbers of petals to the sky.

The petals danced high up into the clouds and never returned back to the ground once.

Everyone somehow felt awe to the king's graceful action and their sadness for their dead kins was mysteriously lifted from their shoulders.

The feeling that their fallen kins were living peacefully with the Valars revealed.

The flower in the king's hand was gone including the leaves and stem. They had a tingling feeling that the wind also took it with them to the sky and the three Sindarin disappeared.

After the blessings and support to one another, all people from different races that faced the Five Battles were invited to celebrate the returned kingdom, Erebor.

* * *

><p>The lords and ladies from North and Lorien were present and told them the ritual that the king had performed.<p>

They noticed that the elves from the Woodland realm weren't present in this banquet until the entrance of the door opened, revealed a red-haired elleth walking into the fortress and was welcomed by Kili who was rushing towards her.

She wore a circlet with silver leaves attached to it around her brow. Her dress was red that matched her hair and a lace surrounded her neck. She looked more feminine in the dress than wearing her battle uniform. Her shoulders were exposed, revealing pale skin. A heavy velvet scarf encircled her waist and licked the floor. Her hair was released, making her rare coloring hair reached her upper body.

Kili's smile soon faded when appeared two familiar faces. Everyone turned their attention to the newcomers and some nearly fainted at the sight.

Elladan whistled and followed by Elrohir.

"I can see flowers blooming around them." said Elrohir and Elladan nodded at his brother's comment. Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn who were having a conversation also turned towards the door. Lady Galadriel was smiling towards the trio.

Legolas Greenleaf was wearing a white silk robe with a crest below his high collar. His hair was tied to an ancient Elven style that people thought that had long forgotten. His appearance that resemble his fair father made women fall for his feet. Literally.

As for the elf beside him was wearing a dark blue robe with a silver belt around his waist. His hair was tied together with golden threads that shone like gold stars in his raven hair to form a flower behind his head.

Both were wearing ancient circlets and leisurely walked in the halls. Those who were present in the banquet felt lucky to see the rare and proud princes of the mysterious forest of Mirkwood but Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel could see uneasiness in the unknown elf's emerald eyes.

When Legolas saw the familiar faces of Elrond and Galadrial, he dragged his unexpected brother towards them and greeted to them.

Galadriel had asked Legolas and his two companions to join them and they complied.

"I would like you to meet my older brother, Durmista." introduced Legolas and the dark haired elf bowed slightly to them. This was the first time he ever stepped foot out of Mirkwood Forest. Their father had given permission to his sons to attend the celebration as his stead.

Legolas also introduced his brother to the Lord Celeborn, Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel and the others.

They finally settled down and Durmista started to venture his eyes around the new environment.

Legolas watched as Tauriel was occupied by Kili who introduced her to most of his kins.

Legolas nearly chuckled at Tauriel's pleading eyes towards him.

The proud seneschal of King Thranduil, facing endless lines of fearsome battles now begging for the Prince of Mirkwood to rescue her from the endless stares and whispers from the curious dwarves. Then he decided to give mercy to his friend.

"If you would excuse me." smiled Legolas as he got up from his seat and walked gracefully towards the poor red-head in distress.

Elrond suppressed a chuckle as Durmista smiled beautifully to his little brother.

"Why isn't your father attending, Durmista?" asked Elrond, taking Durmista's eyes from his brother.

He wanted to get to know this strange elf. He don't know why but he felt a familiar connection from this elf. Durmista smiled and politely replied.

"Our father had to stay back to deal some dilemma with the spiders."

Celeborn nodded.

"The spiders have becoming bolder in each passing days," said Lord Celeborn who was sitting beside Lord Elrond.

"Aye, they just keep getting closer into our borders."

Durmista replied wearily.

"Maybe we should pay a visit to Mirkwood someday. It has been ages since I last been there. I hope Greenwood hasn't lost her touch." said Lady Galadriel.

She too wanted to know more about the welfare of Greenwood.

"That would be splendid. I'm sure father would be pleased to have visitors."

Durmista's weariness lift up.

The royals smiled and hoped that King Thranduil 'would' be pleased.

* * *

><p>Thranduil released a sigh of exhaustion as he leaned heavily against the comfort of his chair. The spiders were causing trouble to his lands and they were endless. He needed a little help.<p>

He groaned at that thought.

No!

Thranduil shook his head. Never in his life to beg or ask for an alliance with them. Never! Never! Never!

Knock! Knock!

Thranduil opened his eyes and spoke;

"Enter."

His chief advisor bowed to him. His face was filled with panic and worry but he tried to remain calm.

"Forgive the intrusion, my king but spiders had been spotted in the East side and a few residents were in captive."

Thranduil's eyes went wide. The spiders had gotten very bold thought the king with a hiss. He was going to give them a piece of his mind.

Thranduil sent a few orders and went to change his garments.

He placed a craft spider on the East of Mirkwood and glared at it.

He hoped that his sons and seneschal better hurry back or they will be next in the list.

Legolas lifted his head when they were on the way to the kingdom of Mirkwood. Something was not right.

Screech!

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Thx for reading _ No flames please~~~ I'm new in this and please review your thoughts on this story. I apologize for the wrong spellings of names and the punctuation. So,R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Elrond and the others stopped their steed when they heard approaching steps . They sounded like hooves thundering the dead leaves but Legolas , Tauriel and Durmista knew it wasn't the source of that.

The horses started to neighed nervouly and started to panic. Elrond patted his horse neck, calming her.

'Ready for battle.'

Legolas who was the closest to the group whispered. The others heard him perfectly and nodded.

They sheathed their weapons and the battle began .

* * *

><p>'Thranduil, shall we ?' asked a young creature with his upper body on the surface of the river, waiting for the king's orders . The other warriors were unsure of their king's plan. He ordered them to hold their guard down and wait until his command .<p>

The fair king with his knee knelt to the ground and a hand resting on it beside the young silver haired creature .

'Nay.'

They were shocked . The king would never hold back like this unless he had ...

Then it snapped , they knew what was their king had in his mind but remained quiet as the king watched with a frowning face .

Gelmir gulped and wished them luck because they're gonna need it .

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its short DX!I'm coming up on the exam and I think I won't be uploading for a while. :'( But anyway,when the exam's over,I think I'll be updating longer chapters so never fear,my dears! :)<strong>

**See ya after 4 weeks(which I think is a loooooooong period).**

**Bye.**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Well,folks. In this chapter,you get to choose the pairing~~~**

'AHHHHHHHHH!'

Crash !

Everyone froze when they heard the scream.

Erestor was the first one who snapped out of her trance and darted out of the library . She recognized that voice anywhere and hurried down the stairs.

She turned left and looked down .

Her hear nearly stopped when she saw Glorfindel laid on the stony ground completely immobile.

She hurried down the stairs as Glorfindel painfully slowly got up with a hand massaging his temple when ...

'Are you alright?'

A voice that Erestor had long hated

**OR**

Erestor breathed out a sigh and sat on the cold bench of the gardens. It was the first day of autumn and the cool breeze sang through Imladris. The leaves started to decorate the trees with their reddish-brown color.

Everything was peaceful until...

'What do you want?'

He said.

He sighed as he slowly stood up.

A soft chuckle could be heard from an oak tree behind him.

Erestor crossed his arms and sighed in irritation.

'Who wouldn't know, Lady Glorfindel.' said the dark elf knowingly as h arched an eyebrow and watched a blonde poked her head out and her lips pouted.

'But I didn't say anything.' whined Glorfindel as she slowly walked towards Erestor with her back hunched slightly and hands behind her back.

A grin graced her face and sapphire eyes shone with delight and glee.

**Or Not **

**As you may see, either Glorfindel or Erestor has switched gender.**

**This is for the future chapter so please tell me.**

**There are three choices. **

**Each has their own different plot and rivals.**

**Hope you enjoy it ^^**

**And Thank you for reviewing :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**So sorry *Bow*, sorry*Bow*, sorry*Bow*, sorry*Bow*, sorry*Bow*, sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy*BOW***

**Sorry for delaying*Bow*. So Sorry. Please forgive me.**

**Okay, first of all, I would like to thank Haru, She-Elf4, Guest and angelswillfall for reviewing my story. Hope you review more!You guys make me sooo happy!:)**

**It really gave me inspiration.**

**Next, this story is an alternative one **

**Did anyone noticed that _Kili_ is still alive ?**

**Oh almost forgot, this whole story is slash**

**So there will be Thranduil/Elrond , Legolas/Aragorn(Estel), Glorfindel/Erestor and many more and if you want any extra pairings,simply review and I shall work on it right away!**

**A/N:Please review if you are reading this! PLEASE!Reviews mean alot to me and also leave some feedback too,okay?:)  
><strong>

**Enough chit-chat. Enjoy ;)**

-Thoughts-

* * *

><p>Celeborn stabbed the last remaining spider and let it slump lifelessly on a heap of dead giant spiders.<p>

He grimaced in disgust at the sight and walked away from them to return to the others.

'Is anybody hurt?' asked Elrond as his healer instinct went alert.

Everyone shook their heads and Elrond released a sigh of relief.

Their horses had bolted away and they had no choice but to travel on foot.

Tauriel was about to say something when they heard huffs and rushing steps towards them.

They turned their heads towards the source of the sound and before they knew it, a dog came running and barking in joy, then tackled Elrond to the ground, flooding him with licks. Elrond was shocked at first, then the shock expression was replaced by a ticklish sensation.

Celeborn, Tauriel and Legolas had their mouths agaped while Elladan and Elrohir tried their best not to laugh at their father's current position. Durmista and Galadriel had grins on their faces.

'Haha... Stop ... So- hahaha ... I ... I ... I yield.'

Elrond managed to utter.

The dog had him between its legs and its head bent, continuously licking his face. Elrond had his hands up his face, trying to block the dog but is proved futile.

'Alright that's enough, Minuialwen' said Legolas as both of his hands were placed on either side of his hips.

The dog stopped but still remaining at its posture, on top of Elrond.

Elrond took a few deep breaths and smiled at the dog.

'So your name is Minuialwen.'

He scratched the dog's right ear as the dog followed his hand and licked it.

His hand followed its jaw and as he went to his neck, he felt a chain and pulled it out.

A blue gem.

It was attached to a mithril lace. Elrond frowned at it.

It looked awfully familiar and was about to turn it when Minuialwen's ears suddenly lift up in alert and ran towards Legolas.

Elrond sat up and took a good look at the creature that just attacked him with licks and all.

The dog was big. Really big. She was waist-high,for Legolas. Her fur was neither too short nor too long that it suited her and was golden in color.

Then the female dog went all two legs and Elrond was surprised at her height. She was almost as tall as Legolas with her two front legs landed on top of his shoulders, receiving happy barks and licks.

Legolas had hands on her sides, balancing her.

Tauriel walked towards the lord and offered him her hand which Elrond accepted gratefully.

'Please excuse Minuialwen, she was never like this before.' said Durmista apologetically but Elrond just shook his head, smiling.

In fact, the three Mirkwood warriors never expected the king's royal dog would pounce on others who she had never seen or smelt before.

'It's alright. I have never get these wonderful welcomes from any of my children before.' smiled Elrond as his sons expressed an offended expression.

Celeborn and Galadriel laughed at their grandsons' faces. They sometimes even pouted.

They laughed and chuckled together.

Then, Legolas, Durmista and Tauriel started to lead their guests and exchanged stories that made their travel lighter.

Once they crossed the rive and fields, they were spotted by the guards who immediately informed the princes and seneschal that the king had returned a few minutes before them which pissed off the three Woodland elves. Knowing that the king was watching them and no taking action mode ever since the spiders started to attack them.

The guards also greeted the four Elven lords and the one lady with a bow and the fellow travelers entered the kingdom.

Tauriel turned her head towards their guests and smiled warmly.

'Welcome to Mirkwood. I believe our horses-'

'DÛRION!'

'Dûrion! Get back here!'

*Bark*

'I shall not tolerate this arrogance! Get your filthy behind here! Dûrion!'

*Bark*

'Dûrion!'

Elrond could hear whispers of their three Woodland company.

'She's back' whispered Durmista.

'Oh dear' gasped Tauriel.

'Hide.' hissed Legolas.

Elrond could have sworn that he could hear fear coming out from the mouths of the three fearless warriors.

'Dûrion! Get back here this instant!'' boomed a rather scary demand and promising death hidden within that voice and they knew that this person was no fun when being pranked.

*Bark*

Then, they heard steps running down the stairs beside them and saw a black creature rushing down with an angry elleth hot on its heels.

There were servants following her with towels on their lower arms.

She leapt and grabbed a hold on the creature's neck, making the creature fell onto onto the ground.

'Gotcha!' cried the young elleth in triumph and sat on top of the creature's body, letting no chance for the black creature to escape.

She looked up when she felt eyes on her. She frowned at them and let the servants leashed the creature before lifting herself up to stand.

'Are we expecting guests?'

Her voice tone reminded Elrond of Thranduil when he demanded an answer if it wasn't a bit girlish. He gulped and thought that she must be one of Thranduil's children.

She angled her head and descended from the stairs.

She had long black hair like Durmista but it was tied to the back of her head by a black ribbon. She was wearing a pair of black leggings and a simple blue tunic.

What brought the lords' and lady's attention was her bloody red eyes which was far different from Thranduil and the other two of his sons.

She slowly smiled and greeted them.

'Welcome to Mirkwood. I am Vanlanthiriel, the second child of King Thranduil.'

She bowed slightly as she said this.

'I am Lord Celeborn .'said Celeborn, bowing slightly and started to introduce the others.

Elladan and Elrohir noticed that the three Sindarin elves were rather quiet. They eyed them suspiciously while Elrond saw Vanlanthiriel mouthed 'You're next' at something behind him and a pitiful whimper reached his ears. He looked down and saw Minuialwen fidgeting behind him.

The second daughter of Thranduil smiled again.

'We shall bring you to your quarters. I believe after hours of riding can be a pain.'

'Yes, it was but we are all glad that we had the safety of the borders.' said Galadriel as they followed the dark-haired elleth.

Elrond wondered why Thranduil was not the one that welcomed them. Could it be a coincidence or ...?

'If you were wondering why our father's presence wasn't here, he usually takes a day off on this very day.' said Vanlanthiriel.

'A servant will tell you an hour before the feast started .' smiled Durmista as he slowly closed the door.

Elrond looked around his chambers and wondered why Thranduil took a day off even though he had been expecting guests. He should at least welcome them and so. He shook his head. He shouldn't be nosy in someone's business especially Thranduil who also had a good reason why he was absent. Maybe it's significant or ...?

Elrond shook his head again and walked towards the opened balcony. He placed both of his hands on the rails of the balcony and took a deep breath. He looked up into the sky .

Somehow he felt that he was forgetting something on this very day. He wondered what it was but he shrugged it off, relaxing on this beautiful day while it still last.

At least before the feast. Of course.

During the feast, there was still no sign of the king. Now Elrond was starting to get worried and so were Thranduil's children except for Vanlanthiriel. She wasn't showing any concern about their father's whereabouts. It's like she knew where exactly where Thranduil was. She walked towards Elrond with two goblets in her hands. She bowed slightly and gave the lord of Imladris one of the goblets in her hands which he gladly accepted.

'Enjoying yourself?' smiled the fair maiden.

Elrond smiled, nodded and looked around his surroundings.

They were in the throne room. Buffets were placed at the middle while tables and chairs were placed on either sides of the buffet, leaving the front of the throne to become a dance floor. The music played by the minstrels were slow and rather romantic.

Then, he spotted Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were dancing on the dance floor. Their grace and beauty had mesmerized everyone, leaving them the only spotlight on the floor.

He chuckled when he saw the princes of Mirkwood and his twin sons were seated on one of the tables, exchanging stories and jokes. Mostly his sons, the infamous pranksters in Imladris, had a lot to talk about. He remembered when they pulled a prank on him which he never expected for he is their father, the one and only elf they feared. Their own father to start with!

Elrond excused himself to walk to the gardens. As he walked passed the illuminating gardens, he found a stone bench and sat on it. He watched the stars in pure bliss until he was interrupted by a weight pressing his knees.

He looked down and saw a white puppy's head with its tongue sticking out of its mouth. Its head and front legs were placed on Elrond legs, staring at the Elven lord with its big blue eyes.

Elrond looked at the puppy in surprise and asked himself.

-Why are puppies adorable?-

Elrond turned his head to not fall for the puppy's trick.

It barked in hitched tone and whined in sympathy.

Elrond closed his eyes, repeatedly tell himself.

-Don't look him in the eye! Don't look him in the eye! Don't ...-

He slowly opened his right eyes and saw something he couldn't resist .

Its ear went to the back of its head . It looked like it's going to die if he isn't going to do anything.

-Oh, for the love of the Valar-

Elrond sighed in defeat and turned his head to look at the pleading puppy.

Its eyes suddenly lid up with glee and wagged its tail. Elrond smiled softly and placed both of his hands on the white puppy's sides, gingerly lifting it up to his lap.

'Yup, definitely a male.' said Elrond as he ruffled the doggie's pure white fur that was illuminated by the moonlight.

'You know, your fur remained me of Celeborn.'

As if the puppy understood his words, he barked once and lifted himself with his two back legs while his two front legs were placed on his chest, licking Elrond's face who chuckled at the tickling sensation.

'Elrond?'

The voice that can send shivers to Elrond's spine was standing in front of him.

His shadow blocked the moonlight above them and Elrond looked up to welcome the newcomer.

'Thranduil.' a soft smile graced his face.

'I can't believe you actually did that.' gasped Durmista after laughing too much. He had never imagined Lord Elrond would aide their little prank.

'What. It's true.' smiled Elladan cheekily.

'And that is how Glorfindel and Erestor fall in love.' stated Elrohir in pride and took a sip of wine from his goblet. Then, they noticed people hovering the windows that viewed the gardens.

'What's the commotion?' said Vanlanthiriel who was siting beside Legolas. They had been laughing nonstop since their little 'meeting' that they didn't noticed this.

The royals looked at each other and exchanged mischievous grin.

'Last one is a guinea pig.'

Elladan challenged the others as they nodded and dispersed.

They ran up the stairs with speed and grace until they reached the highest top of the fortress. Vanlanthiriel opened the door and reached for the rail. Elladan was next, followed by Legolas, Elrohir and Durmista. Vanlanthiriel gasped and went squealing and bouncing with joy. Her reaction had brought shock to the them.

Elladan and Elrohir had their eyes widen while Durmista and Legolas gaped. They had never seen their sister to be doing that kind of manner unless she really had gone mad.

'Van?' asked Durmista

Vanlanthiriel only squealed even louder with both of her hands against her cheeks. Still bouncing like a girl found her favorite toy in a shop.

The young males exchanged weird looks and rushed to the rails to see what had caused the princess to act in this way. They looked down and they couldn't conceal their gasp.

'Wow, Ada had him good.' stated Durmista.

* * *

><p>Elvish Translator<p>

Vanlanthiriel =Beautiful Waterfall

Durion = Dark One

Minuialwen =Dawn

Durmista =Forest of Twilight

**What do you think?**

**Nice, Horrible, Crappy or ...Nothing**


End file.
